Mustang's Dog
by SpidERSpins
Summary: Hawkeye sees the similarities between herself and a dog. Military Dog she could handle, but not this... Or maybe she could. Oneshot. Royai.


Author Note: I'm baaack. And finally, back to my Royai fanfics. Yay! Almost all of the rest of my fanfics have a character dying, so I wrote this one more for laughs. Hope it comes off alright, I'm not really sure… And I used Roy's "I love dogs" speech from the English translation of the manga (Though I changed it a little, not much though), and there are a few other things anime only fans wouldn't understand. There are a few manga spoilers too up to the more recent chapters in the 80's or so, sorry. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Is there much point in saying much more?

--

"_I like dogs."_

She hadn't thought much of it at the time. The Colonel seemed like a dog person, anyway, and his being a dog person wasn't a surprise or much to ponder over. However there were connections that just couldn't be ignored; connections between herself and the common canine, and she'd only just figured it out.

"_The best thing about them is, they're __**loyal!**__"_

Within the very first three sentences of describing a dog, their loyalty was almost always mentioned, and it was the first thing out the Colonel liked about them. Within the first three minutes of talking with First Lieutenant Hawkeye, her most notable impression would be her loyalty to a certain Colonel.

Of course, that wasn't to say the Colonel's other four favorite subordinates, plus Maes Hughes, weren't loyal to him. None of them, though, were as nearly as committed to Mustang, not like her. She was the only one who lived, and was willing to die, for the Colonel. She was as loyal to Mustang as Black Hayate was to her. Maybe more so. Probably more so.

"_They obey their master's commands without question!"_

Though she, admittedly, didn't follow all of his commands, there was an uncanny resemblance to her unquestioning obedience to his orders and Black Hayate being all too willing to do as she commanded, to please her.

If he asked her to, Hawkeye would follow him to the very depths of Hell. She'd die for him. Only if he was the one asking, she would obey the most asinine commands. Anything the Colonel wanted, the Colonel got, at least within reason. End of discussion.

She bit back, of course, when it was required. When he was putting himself in danger and still trying to protect her, telling her to leave him and run for safety, she refused to obey such commands. But perhaps that was the loyalty to him talking, telling her to stay by his side by instinct.

"_They don't complain when they're treated severely."_

Hawkeye never complained, no matter what Mustang said or did to her. And, in any matter, he never handled her severely. Her Colonel's hand was a gentle one, and he never bothered to use any force to get her to do what he wanted, after all she was only too willing to follow (most of) his orders.

Of course, that wasn't to say he didn't scold her. It happened rarely, such as the time she'd given up and she hadn't protested against his reprimanding of her. Like any good dog, she took his harsh words and resolved to please him next time.

"_And they don't need to be paid a salary!"_

Well he almost had her on that one. It was required for her to have a salary, being an official military soldier, though she would have done it for free. She had already been paid much less than the other military aids, as she had discovered while under Bradley, not that she minded. So long as she was helping him, she was happy.

Of course now she had broken away from the military, for the Colonel as usual, and no longer received a salary. And still she followed him better than even his own shadow, only a half pace away from him. Black Hayate followed her heels similarly.

"_Yes! Dogs are truly __**man's best servants**__!"_

She truly hoped she wasn't his servant, as it was much too demeaning. But in some ways, she was his servant. She had, once upon a time, served him coffee whenever he had needed it. Hawkeye had also, as she often heard in the hallways by the other subordinates, been his babysitter, apparently. She'd been his aid and had prompted him in the right direction to fulfill his dreams. Hawkeye had known his daily schedule, like she was some sort of servant.

A most willing and devoted subordinate, blind to the flaws of her superior. An eager and faithful servant to her master, doing whatever he bid her to do. A keen and dutiful dog, chasing after her owner obediently.

"_Dogs are great!!"_

Ha. Great. She was a dog then. It didn't make it any better that he thought dogs were great. She was his dog, and he the master. Hawkeye had always known she'd be referred to a 'Dog of the Military,' but now that she was Mustang's dog… What a shameful thought that was. God, she was his bitch, for crying out loud.

"_I love dogs!"_

And then, when she had entered the room after letting Fuery talk with the Colonel a moment longer, he'd given her a meaningful glance and a gentle smile.

((I love you))

--

Author Note: So there you go… Hopefully it doesn't sound like Roy is forcing Riza to do anything inappropriate, haha. It kind of sounded like it, I noticed while rereading it, but I meant for it to mean he was her master… Jeez that sounds wrong too… I hope all of you get the point. Also, I hope you see the Royai in there… ARG-! It seems so… crappy now… Please review and tell me your thoughts!! Thank you.


End file.
